Último Romance
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Coletânea de textos do casal Draco e Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Um pedaço de papel amassado, provavelmente em um momento de raiva, e manchado do que pareciam ser lágrimas pousava sobre o tapete de entrada.

"_É, me desculpa, mas você devia ter se arriscado mesmo. Agora é tarde, e só o que lhe compete é o arrependimento, que, se não for redundância, é tardio._

_Sinto em ter que lhe maltratar com as palavras, mas você devia ter feito algo. Antes, pois agora o arrependimento é que vai lhe perseguir. Você deveria ter pensado muito bem se não era mesmo aquilo que você queria, e deveria ter agido, reagido e acima de tudo, tentado._

_Você perdeu uma oportunidade que nunca mais vai conseguir ter de volta ao alcance de suas mãos. A partir de agora, terá que fugir, utilizando-se de qualquer meio ilegal ou imoral, de sua própria consciência. Terá que refugiar-se do pior sentimento: o remorso de nada ter feito. E então, nessa eterna perseguição, vai se deparar em algum momento com o beco sem saída que é se arrepender._

_Você pode não sentir nada agora. Arrependimento é coisa ou de quem não tem nada pra fazer ou de quem tem medo, e algum dia você irá se encontrar em uma dessas situações. Você não é invulnerável, e a culpa irá te atacar. Aí então, só lhe restará lamentar._

_Não basta tentar mudar, porque o passado jamais voltará e o futuro não lhe dará novamente o presente da oportunidade._

_Vire-se. Que sirva de lição. Nunca mais deixe de fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa._

_Porque você irá se arrepender de não ter feito."_

Do mesmo modo que me arrependi de não tê-la ouvido.

Cada uma de suas sardas era uma súplica para que eu fizesse a coisa certa. Ela disse que não era certo, que eu devia desistir de ser aquele pequeno projeto de maldade. Juntar o que restava de mim e sumir dali para um lugar seguro.

-Como se você se importasse, Weasley.

-Não me importo com você – disse ela com desprezo - mas tenho pena do que você está se tornando.

Talvez se ela não tivesse dito que sentia pena de mim, ou se eu fosse mais maduro para entender o que ela queria dizer, tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

-Eu não preciso da sua pena.

Recentemente encontrei Gina Weasley e confessei-lhe meus arrependimentos. E o resultado dessa conversa era esse pedaço de papel amarrotado.

N.A.: Olha eu aqui pagando minha língua. Eu disse que não ia mais escrever fanfics e já estou publicando essa short-fic. Quase um Drabble (só que um pouco maior). Mas realmente, eu não escrevi mais depois de terminar Misunderstanding Women. Eu achei esse trechinho quando fui limpar as minhas pastas de texto e resolvi publicar. Então, como estou achando outros trechos de fanfics D/G aleatórios que comecei a escrever acho que vou publicando eles aos poucos, mas já adianto que não haverá ordem cronológica, nem previsão de postagem, nem conexão entre eles na maioria das vezes.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.


	2. Chapter 2

O que nunca terei

É impossível gostar dela à primeira vista. Ela é confiante demais, ela é grandiosa demais, ela é bonita demais, ela é demais. E isso intimida. Talvez você até perca o ar estando na presença dela, mas nunca irá se apaixonar da primeira vez que olha. Você tem medo e receia não ser bom o suficiente para ela.

E ela confia muito em si mesma. Enquanto ele apenas finje que isso é verdade. Olhar pra ela dançando com outro homem era o que o cativara. Ele vira nela finalmente, um momento de ternura comovente. Um momento em que ela se entregava de corpo e alma à vontade de um homem, deixando-o guiar os passos dela, algo que ela não parecia ser capaz de fazer.

Observar seus cabelos em chamas repousados no peito daquele homem que ele odiava o fazia sentir a inveja mais profunda possível. Tomou mais um gole de seu copo quase vazio de whisky, e desejou que a bebida fosse mais forte para que ele fizesse uma careta de desprezo sem parecer um idiota.

Dói vê-los ali, enquanto ele tinha uma vida medíocre e infeliz, vivendo dos restos do que um dia ele fora, à margem de uma sociedade que um dia o respeitava. Doía saber que ele chegaria em casa para enfrentar o quarto vazio e sombrio cheio de inseguranças e medo enquanto os dois dançavam ali, felizes.

*XXX*

Reviews me deixam feliz e inspirada :)


	3. Chapter 3

(Escrita para o Opus Tessalatum e o Good Night, Bad Morning do forum 6v , inspirada em You coul've stopped time if you knew how to do it, da Lihhelsing)

**500 dias com ela**

O tempo passa, você vive sua vida a me esperar e tudo que eu posso fazer é voltar de vez em quando. Venho do futuro, volto do passado e você sempre presente. Pra você não importam as notícias que eu traga do futuro ou as coisas que eu relembre no passado, você sempre me espera. Por um tempo, você se surpreendia com as novidades do futuro e brigava comigo daquela maneira engraçada porque eu falava de como eu revivia o passado sem parar, só pra te ver batendo à minha porta e me pedindo pra voltar pra você. E nós ríamos disso tudo, felizes.

Mas com o passar dos dias, seu sorriso foi se desmanchando e eu vi a tristeza nos seus olhos castanhos. Você não queria mais aquela vida. Queria que eu vivesse só ao seu lado, pois enquanto eu viajava para o passado, para o futuro você ficava presa no tempo presente me esperando. Desperdiçando o tempo que passava rápido e que você não poderia reviver.

Você ainda me espera, mas já não sorri. Se existe alguma felicidade em me rever, fica escondida no seu coração, porque nos seus olhos já não está mais.

Eu entendo perfeitamente. Se fosse o contrário e eu tivesse que te esperar, eu nem mesmo faria o que você faz por mim. Eu não esperaria. É como ser um pássaro e não poder voar, ficar preso em uma gaiola enquanto eu vôo e te conto tudo que me acontece. Quero que você me deixe, mas você nunca faria isso, porque eu sei que mesmo infeliz, você me ama.

Faço a única coisa que vai te magoar, porque você me disse uma vez que isso te magoaria. E volto do futuro com uma aliança no dedo e não é a você que jurei meu amor. Você pede explicações e eu não as dou. Se eu me explicar, talvez você me compreenda, e eu não quero que você se prenda em mim. Você precisa ser feliz, todos os dias da sua vida, com alguém que te ame no presente, no passado e no futuro.  
Antes de sair, peço perdão, só pra desencargo de consciência, mas sei que você não me perdoaria. Você não escuta, não quer escutar e fico feliz em ouvir você gritar que não quer me ver nunca mais.

Agora você vive feliz com outro homem. Ele te ama, todos os dias da vida, no presente. Ele te promete um futuro e eu sou só o seu passado. Eu só te amei por 500 dias. Você os guarda na memória, eu os revivo constantemente.


	4. Chapter 4

(Escrita para o Opus Tessalatum e para o Good Night, Bad Morning, do fórum 6v, inspirada em Shoot The Head, da Scila)

**Only Girl (In The World)**

Tiros. Eu tenho um revólver na mão, Ginny foi quem me ensinou a usar. "Você não pode achar que se usar somente magia vai sobreviver, Malfoy!" E então ela me ensinou a mirar, a atirar, a puxar o gatilho, a não temer, a prever a hora certa para disparar e o principal: Sempre atirar duas vezes. Só por precaução. Era uma das regras dela. A principal, eu acho. (Ela fala de mais e nem sempre me lembro de tudo que ela diz, pode ser que esta seja a regra principal. Pode ser que _aquela outra_seja a regra principal.)

A _outra_ regra (Acho que é esta a principal, tenho quase certeza) é que só conversaríamos o essencial. E eu concordei com isso, claro que sim. Ela era tão insuportável. Mas ela mesma quebrava esta regra o tempo todo e e eu me perguntava se o problema dela era com a noção de regra ou com a noção de essencial. Ela falava por horas. Incansavelmente. Sobre quadribol, sobre os tempos de Hogwarts, sobre Potter (e era aí que eu tinha vontade de esfregar na cara dela que ela quebrava mais as regras do que eu) sobre as músicas bruxas, sobre cantores trouxas e suas músicas (e as cantarolava desafinada, mais fazia uma dancinha graciosa para acompanhá-las), sobre os irmãos, sobre o que faria quando os encontrasse (eu queria dizer que a frase mais correta seria "se os encontrasse", mas a cabeça dela estava pousada no meu ombro quando ela disse isso, então eu escolhi a paz, tão rara). Eu acho que o problema não era com a noção de essencial. Afinal, nós éramos os únicos seres humanos que sabíamos que estavam vivos. Bem, os únicos além daqueles outros que queriam comer nossas tripas, então acabava que aquele realmente era o essencial, embora ela sentisse mais necessidade de falar do que eu. E eu também sentia falta de alguém. Meus pais, mortos. Astória, transformada em Zumbi. Blaise, Pansy e Theodore, todos deixaram o país quando tudo começou e eu não tenho mais notícias deles. Ginny, a menina que me salvou dando um tiro que passou a um centímetro da minha orelha esquerda, mas acertou em cheio na cabeça do zumbi que me perseguia era a minha única companhia, e creio que por isso que eu me encantei por ela. Não havia ninguém mais, só ela. E de repente, ela parecia ser tudo de que eu precisava. (E pergunto se sem esse apocalipse zumbi eu seria capaz de admitir isso, ou sequer me aproximar dela e perceber a pessoa maravilhosa que ela é. E acho que a resposta é não. Porque eu sou muito tapado, pelo que será visto a seguir.)

Nós havíamos brigado. Porque eu disse que gostava dela mais do que imaginava que poderia gostar. Ela ficou feliz em saber e eu, inconsciente e instintivamente fiz o que meu corpo me obrigou a fazer. Pus a mão no peito dela. Foi um acidente, ou pelo menos poderia passar por um, se ela acreditasse na minha justificativa. Eu estava carente, há meses sem sexo e ela era o único ser humano que eu comeria (no sentido figurado) sem acabar sendo comido (no sentido literal). Ela se ofendeu, é claro. Falou que eu estava dizendo, nas entrelinhas que ela era feia ou chata ou as duas coisas e eu só estava a fim dela porque ela era a última mulher do mundo. Então eu piorei as coisas e disse que ela só estava se estressando desse jeito porque não transava a muito tempo também. E aí ela saiu pisando duro e foi para longe da caminhonete e da fogueira, que espantava os zumbis. E ficou por lá por muito tempo. Eu não queria admitir que estava errado e ir atrás dela pedindo perdão (deixando ir por água abaixo todas as minhas justificativas que poderiam ser sim, muito plausíveis). Só esperava que ela não tivesse ido embora para sempre, rezando para que ela não fosse louca o suficiente para sair num mundo cheio de zumbis famintos sem uma arma, sem fogo, sem um carro, sem comida, e pior, me deixando pra trás, sozinho.  
Então, ouvi o grito dela. E num impulso que ia contra meu instinto de sobrevivencia, pulei no banco do motorista e dei a partida. Dirigi mal e porcamente, porque ela ainda não se convencera de que eu podia dirigir, e estava me ensinando aos poucos, talvez até mesmo para ter o gosto de dirigir por ela mesmo. Fui em direção aos gritos dela. Ela estava sentada no galho de uma árvore tentando ir mais para o alto, e havia uns quinze zumbis tentando pegar a perna dela. Não hesitei: passei com o carro por cima deles, atropelei a maioria, mas como ela bem me ensinara, não é o suficiente. Agarrei o revólver no console do carro e atirei em todos que alcancei, na cabeça. Minha mira era boa, graças ao que Ginny me ensinou e então eu fiquei com metade do meu corpo para fora e atirei nos que havia atropelado. Parei o carro embaixo de onde ela estava. Ela pulou sobre o carro e passei uma espingarda para que ela pudesse atirar nos que ainda faltavam. Pela janela fui para o alto do carro também e atirei nos zumbis que ela ainda não tinha derrubado. Os monstros derrotados, houve silencio. Eu olhei para ela e fiz a única coisa que me cabia fazer naquele momento: a beijei. Ela me beijou de volta com tanta vontade, e fomos para a parte de trás da caminhonete e aí vocês sabem o que aconteceu. Só existíamos nós dois no mundo, afinal.

Depois de fazer nossa parte para tentar repovoar o mundo de humanos saudáveis e não-canibais, ela apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro, e, num momento de rara paz, tão rara. E me disse: "Você tinha razão, eu precisava disso." Ela deve ter percebido meu sorriso cínico de vencedor e, espero eu que, só por isso, ela acrescentou: "Mas foi só porque você era o último homem do mundo".


	5. Chapter 5

(Escrita para o Opus Tessalatum e para o Good Night, Bad Morning do fórum 6v, inspirada em The Girl From the Painting, da Mialle)

**A morte num beijo**

Ginevra deixava que ele dominasse o momento. Era difícil estar ali, enquanto ele a beijava e a tocava. Ela estava controlando seus impulsos, o máximo que podia. Ele parecia uma presa muito frágil. Era um homem magro, de pele quase tão pálida quanto a dela. Ela não costumava escolher suas presas pela fraqueza, pelo contrário, dava a elas chance de lutarem. Escolhia sempre o mais forte e mesmo que sempre vencesse e os fizesse de alimento, tinha a consciencia aliviada por pensar que eles tinham a chance, mínima de escapar. Mas ela não escolhera este. Ele passaria despercebido por ela, mas ele fez questão de mostrar-se para ela e se apresentar como um homem gentil, a princípio. Havia algo nos olhos cinzentos dele que a encantava, por parecerem frios e se mostrarem para ela, tão quentes. E ela deixou que Draco se aproximasse. Aproximou-se demais e agora havia caido na lábia dele. Para não se sentir tão mal, daria a ele a chance de fazer o que queria, e dormiria com ele antes de matá-lo. A sensação não era tão boa quanto quando ela era humana, pelo que se lembrava. Haviam séculos, mas ela não se esquecia de Harry. Ele era seu marido, e ela o amava tanto. Sentia falta dele, mas não sabia exatamente o destino dele. Na verdade, procurava não saber, pois sabia que ele desaparecera no dia em que ela era fora transformado naquela criatura cruel. Ela tinha medo de saber a verdade, que Harry é que saciara sua fome naquela noite infernal. Desde então, vagava pelo mundo esperando encontrar com a morte, a quem ela somente via vir buscar suas vítimas, mas nunca ela.

A morte estava por perto, ela sentia. Não conseguiria mais se controlar mais por muito tempo e logo mataria Draco. Sua visão era aguçada e podia enxergar por através da pele clara dele: veias, quentes, pulsantes, cheias de sangue. Ele a beijava e ela sentia o calor dos lábios dele quase a queimando, tão fria ela era. As mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela e é isso que ela não suportava mais. Ela sentia o sangue correndo por entre as veias dele, quente e vivo. Os lábios abandonaram os dele e foram para o pescoço. Ela sentia o cheiro adocicado do sangue dele, pulsando ainda mais rápido à medida que as batidas do coração dele aceleravam. Ela podia ouvir e sentir o coração dele batendo tão forte contra o peito dela e não resistiu. Queria que ele tivesse mais tempo, ele não a interessava, e ele ainda a faria se sentir mais culpada. Mas era seu corpo que não aguentava mais e então os lábios dela estavam no pescoço dele, a artéria viva... Ele se afastou e levou a mão à mesa de cabeceira do quarto. Frustrada, ela se agarrou ao lençol, as unhas rasgando o tecido. Ele sorriu para ela, e os olhos cinza nunca pareceram tão fascinantes: gélidos e incadescentes, ao mesmo tempo. Ele a beijou, sem tirar os olhos dela. E ela sentiu a estaca perfurando seu peito.

Padecendo de dor, ela ouviu ainda o murmúrio dele: "Não te ensinaram que não se deve brincar com a comida?". Ele era um caçador, pois sabia tudo que outros humanos não saberiam sobre como acabar com uma criatura como Ginevra. Pegando-a no colo, a levou para perto da janela e, deitando-a no chão, abriu as cortinas. A aurora subia pelos céus e com aquela visão, Ginevra quase se cegou com os poucos raios de sol que tocaram seus olhos. Logo sua pele estaria queimando também, mas ela não se importava.

-Obrigada. - Murmurou ela.

-Estou te matando e você me agradece?

Draco levantou-se e sentou-se na cama de onde observou a mulher se desmanchar em cinzas. Ginevra morreu com um sorriso de alívio no rosto assassino. Embora tivesse a certeza de que iria para o inferno, por tudo de ruim que fizera depois de se tornar aquele ser que só se saciava com a morte das pessoas, esperava encontrar Harry do outro lado.

Não, seu marido era um homem bom demais para o inferno, ela estaria sozinha pela eternidade. No máximo, se encontraria com Draco por lá.


	6. Chapter 6

(Escrita para o Opus Tessalatum e para o Good Night, Bad Morning, inspirada na fic "Distante", da Diana)

**Até que o mar os separe  
**

Os pais dos noivos concordam: Seus filhos não devem se casar. A mãe do noivo acha que é golpe do baú, e seu marido tem certeza disso. A mãe da noiva acha que a filha vai se casar com um homem que não presta, e o pai da noiva tem certeza disso.  
Mas eles dizem que se amam.

Não combinam, não gostam da mesma coisa, nem têm condição econômica parecida, embora pertençam à mesma classe social. Mas eles insistem. Dizem que é amor e que vão se casar, mesmo que proibam. Melhor terem a benção de seus pais.

Abençoados estão, casados estão.

E viveram felizes para sempre até a primeira briga. Gina quis correr pra casa e dizer pra sua mãe que ela tinha razão. Draco quis voltar pra casa e admitir que estava arrependido. Mas eles não diriam isso, jamais eram orgulhosos demais para admitir. E também, logo Draco embarcaria em um navio e ficaria no mar por meses. O tempo lhes ajudaria a compreender e perdoar. Poderiam esquecer a primeira briga, poderiam se reconciliar, poderiam voltar às boas.

Mas agora os dois eram só recém-casados que se amavam muito, mas também se arrependeram profundamente daquele casamento.


	7. Chapter 7

(Escrita para o Opus Tessalatum e para o Good Night, Bad Morning, inspirada em Inexorável, da Diana Prallon)

**Respeito**

Se esconder, sobreviver. Lutar contra aqueles homens. Não deixar que eles te descubram, não deixar que eles te peguem. Você sabe o que eles fazem com as mulheres. Você sabe o que eles fazem com as outras pessoas, você precisa fugir e por isso corre, se esconde e se arma. Está preparada para atacar. Mas você é só uma mulher e nunca foi treinada para lutar. E não consegue se esquivar deste homem em particular. As flechas acabaram, e você não tinha tantas habilidades com uma faca. Foi desarmada facilmente. Ele a amarrou e a levou para uma das casas atacadas ainda naquela noite. Haviam corpos de homens mortos à entrada, e você sentiu repulsa ainda maior por aquele homem que a capturara. Você sabia o que ele faria com você, mas preferiu pensar em uma maneira de escapar. Ele levou a mão aos seus cabelos e você reagiu com fúria. E ao invés de tentar dominá-la, ele se sentou enquanto você estava de pé, observando-o beber. Ele a observava também. Observa a sua raiva, a maneira furiosa como você o encara e ele acha isso fascinante, pois nunca viu esses sentimentos no rosto de uma mulher antes. Ele só via medo e desespero, e por isso te admira. Ele se levanta e tenta beijá-la só para ver como você vai reagir, mas você vira o rosto e ele gosta da brincadeira. Continua a jogar, deixando que você se esquive quando na verdade ele pode muito bem agarrá-la, derrubá-la no chão e fazer o que ele realmente quer.

O jogo continua a noite inteira, você resiste bravamente não deixando que ele o toque. Mas ele se embebeda rápido para conseguir manter o controle e não atacá-la, continuando nesse jogo e logo está adormecido. Você tem a chance de escapar. E pega o machado dele. Vai atacá-lo, mas ele acorda quando você deixa escapar um gemido pelo esforço de erguer o machado com seus braços fracos de mulher.

E ele ao invés de contê-la abre o peito para você. Você terá coragem de atacá-lo? É claro que não. Ele o desafia com o olhar e embora você queira muito cravar o machado no pescoço dele, só consegue sucumbir ao peso da arma e deixá-la cair. Ele o recolhe e o atira para o lado. O que ele fará? Você simplesmente deixa que ele tire sua roupa e a possua. Ele é mais gentil do que você espera, mas o que você não sabe é que conquistou esse respeito pela sua vontade de matá-lo. Você ainda não o respeita, e depois desse dia, sempre anda com uma faca por perto, embora nunca crave-a no pescoço dele, por que aprende, aos poucos a respeitá-lo, pois enxerga o quão bom ele é para você, comparado com o que poderia ser. Ele também a respeita, mesmo que seja do jeito dele.


	8. Chapter 8

Escrita para o Good Night, Bad Morning

**Bonequinha de Luxo**

O rosto de uma boneca, o corpo das mais perfeitas proporções. Cabelos longos e loiros, ela era uma boneca, verdadeiramente, só que pensava e falava. Cobrava coisas, queria jóias, dinheiro para roupas, dinheiro para o cabelo, dinheiro para a casa, exigia explicações e atenção e fazia perguntas. Quando se casou, Draco pensou estar comprando uma Bonequinha de Luxo. Mas logo enjoou, como uma criança que ganha um brinquedo que muito aguarda e depois de brincar por sucessivas horas, não vê mais graça na novidade.

Seu brinquedo favorito não era uma boneca e ele não gostava de brincar de casinha. Como um menino que depois de descobrir o que é ser adulto brinca de ser gente grande, ele brincava de ser homem com a mulher que não era uma boneca. Pensava, falava, era linda, lhe desagradava e lhe agradava alternadamente, não era loira, mas tinha cabelos de fogo, e tinha o rosto coberto de sardas - não se podia imprimi-las em plástico, apenas em uma mulher de verdade - e tinha pernas mais compridas do que ele julgava necessário. Draco brincava com ela, e todos lhe advertiam que aquela brincadeira era perigosa, e que ele estava indo longe demais. Mas as brincadeiras mais perigosas são também as mais divertidas.

Depois de se divertir - em um mundo de brincadeiras, a felicidade acaba junto com o jogo de faz de conta - ele sempre voltava para sua casinha, onde sua boneca o esperava para eles brincarem de felicidade.


	9. Chapter 9

Escrita para o Good Night, Bad Morning

**O homem errado**

Você sempre disse que eu não era o cara certo pra você. Então você me trocou e se casou com ele. Mas parece que você não estava certa quanto à sua decisão, e me quis de volta, mas não do jeito certo. E agora eu sou o homem errado e sua certeza é incerta.

Antes que eu entre na sua casa, te vejo dar um beijo no homem certo. Você olha nos olhos dele e acha que tudo está certo. Mas então eu chego e você faz coisas erradas e só então você tem algumas certezas na sua vida.

Então eu acho que nós devemos discutir conceitos, embora nós não falemos muito quando estamos juntos. Porque existe dentro de você essa sensação de que o que é certo é duvidoso. Eu sei que tenho que instigar suas incertezas, pois só assim você verá que pode estar cometendo um erro. Começo a falar e vejo você se perder em pensamentos. Você tem a semente da dúvida plantada na sua mente. Você diz que eu sempre desconfio de tudo, mas me diga: quem define o que é certo? O conceito de certo e errado é muito relativo e instável. O errado não pode ser, às vezes, certo? Mas eu não sou filósofo pra tentar entender. Mas você pode entender, Ginevra. Entender que você cometeu um erro. Você está com o homem errado.

Talvez você esteja errada, Ginevra. Eu sou o homem certo pra você.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfic escrita para o projeto Double Date com a seção Blaise/Pansy do forum 6v.

**Double Date, double hate**

-Draco, eu não tenho certeza que essa é uma boa ideia.  
-É claro que é. Blaise patrocina seu time agora, é uma ótima oportunidade para confraternizar com meus amigos.  
-Eu sei, mas é muito estranho, sabe? Eu nunca imaginei que _confraternizaria_ com _eles_.  
-Você também nunca imaginou que estaria comigo, e veja onde estamos. Além do mais, eles eram meus amigos, você tem que dar essa chance a eles, já que eu tento conviver com seus 18 irmãos, mais a Granger e a Lovegood, que são muito estranhas. E isso sem contar no Potter, que sempre está por perto...  
-Eu sei, deve ser ruim pra você... Mas Draco, não sei se isso vai dar certo, eu não gosto da Parkinson... ela me assusta.  
-Acredite, às vezes ela também me assusta, mas no fundo ela é uma boa pessoa.  
-Você disse a mesma coisa do seu pai.  
-Meu pai é uma boa pessoa.  
-Ele me odeia.  
-Ele não te odeia, ele tem dificuldades em aceitar que a gente namore, mas se a sua família não fosse traidora do sangue, estaria tudo bem.  
-Então agora a culpa é da minha família, só porque nós defendemos igualdade pra todas as pessoas, nascidas trouxas ou não?  
-É! E não começa com o discurso sobre como todos são iguais.  
-Mas todas as pessoas são iguais! As pessoas têm os mesmos direitos à magia, e se os bruxos não se misturassem com os nascidos trouxas, teríamos sido extintos.  
-Falou quem tem uma família toda casada com sangues-puros.  
-Meu irmão é casado com a Hermione.  
-Ele é o primeiro. E a propósito, não mencione seus amiguinhos trouxas e mestiços à mesa, somos todos sonserinos, sangue-puro e Blaise se irrita fácil quando o assunto é esse. Você não quer ser responsável pelo fim do patrocínio do seu time, quer?  
-Não, não quero... Mas como é que a culpa vai ser minha? Podemos pensar diferente, mas eu ainda sou uma ótima jogadora. Isso não muda nada quanto ao time.  
-É claro que é. Agora faça o favor de sorrir, ser simpática e manter sua boca fechada, porque eles estão chegando. E descruze os braços.  
-Blaise, Pansy, que bom ver vocês de novo.  
-Já fazia muito tempo, não é, Draco?  
-É, desde que comecei a namorar a Ginny, Pansy.  
-É, foi uma pena...  
-O que foi uma pena? O Draco me conhecer?  
-É claro que não, Ginny. É uma pena eu, Pansy e Blaise nunca mais termos nos visto, não é mesmo, Pansy?  
-Sim.  
-Ahn... É verdade que vocês estão...  
-Sim, estamos noivos. Vamos nos casar no fim do ano.  
-Olha, Draco. Eles namoram a menos tempo que nós e já vão se casar...  
-Eles se conhecem a mais tempo, já têm muita intimidade, Ginny. Uma hora será a nossa vez...  
-É, nós nos conhecemos a muito tempo, não é Pansy?  
-Que risadinha é essa, Pansy?  
-Estou rindo para meu noivo, qual é o problema, Draco? Com ciúmes pelos velhos tempos?  
-É claro que não, só pensei que pareceu que havia alguma coisa entre vocês há muito tempo...  
-E há. Uma bela amizade, claro.  
-Sei...  
-Draco, não faça isso, eles são namorados, qual é o problema?  
-Ele está com ciúmes, Weasley.  
-Ciúmes de você, Pansy? Por que teria?  
-Por causa do nosso passado, oras.  
-Passado, que passado? Você disse pra mim que vocês eram amigos, Draco!  
-E nós éramos.  
-Eles namoravam nos tempos de Hogwarts, Ginny.  
-Obrigada por me entregar, Blaise.  
-Você devia ter sido honesto com ela, Draco.  
-Blaise, não se meta na briga de outro casal.  
-Depois de você por lenha na fogueira você não quer ver o circo pegar fogo, Parkinson?  
-Nenhum circo vai pegar fogo hoje, vamos pedir alguma coisa para beber.  
-Cala a boca, Draco. Você vai me contar exatamente tudo que você me escondeu.  
-Eu namorava a Pansy, ponto final. Foi tudo. Agora faça o favor de parar com o escândalo e pedir alguma coisa para beber.  
-Eu quero Uísque de fogo.  
-Eu também quero.  
-Pansy, pra que você vai beber uísque de fogo?  
-Para acompanhar a Weasley, com licensa?  
-Você não devia...  
-Você não manda em mim, Blaise.  
-Eu também quero Uísque de fogo.  
-É pra me acompanhar ou pra acompanhar ela, Draco?  
-Não seja ridícula, Ginny. É só mais um detalhe da minha vida que eu não te contei.  
-Só mais um detalhe, Draco? Eu fui sua primeira namorada!  
-Céus, eu também vou querer um uísque de fogo agora, porque se vamos relembrar os velhos tempos, preciso estar bêbado.  
-Você nunca foi ciumento, Blaise...  
-Não sou ciumento, só não gosto de ouvir isso...  
-Melhor assim. Mas Draco, como você diz que sou só um detalhe? Nós descobrimos o amor juntos!  
-Não exagera, Pansy. Vocês só davam uns amassos pelos corredores.  
-Valeu, Blaise. Viu, Ginny? Só uns amassos... Não é como se a gente fosse se casar nem nada...  
-Então porque não me contou?  
-Se eu contasse de outro modo, a reação seria a mesma. E além do mais, eu também não soube de todos os seus namorados.  
-Pois agora eu faço questão que você saiba: Dean Thomas, Michael Corner e Harry Potter, claro.  
-Hum...  
-Por que essas caras?  
-Harry Potter, Weasley?  
-Pensei que todos soubessem.  
-Sabemos, mas é que ainda é difícil de imaginar Harry _namorando._  
-Por que? Ele é uma pessoa como outra qualquer.  
-Potter se acha um santo.  
-Estou conversando com seus amigos, Draco, não se meta.  
-Mas nós concordamos.  
-Bem, Harry é mesmo um bom homem. Mas é bom em várias coisas...  
-Ginny, acho bom parar por aí, você está me irritando!  
-Pelo menos, ele me contava tudo da vida dele.  
-Tudo mesmo, Ginny? Mesmo quando ele saía por aí com a Granger e o seu irmão?  
-Ele não podia me contar... mas ele era honesto comigo, pelo menos no que me dizia respeito.  
-Então você quer ouvir o que te diz respeito na minha vida antes de eu te conhecer?  
-Quero.  
-Está bem, você me azarou algumas vezes, trocamos xingamentos, eu ri de você quando você escreveu aquele poema ridículo pro Potter, e Blaise e eu conversamos uma vez sobre você e ele disse que você era gostosa.  
-Você disse que ela era gostosa, Blaise?  
-Eu disse que ela era bonita, Pansy, só isso.  
-Você disse isso na frente da Pansy, mas comigo você disse que ela era gostosa.  
-Não se meta, Draco!  
-Você disse isso dessa traidora do sangue, Blaise? Disse?  
-É claro que n... Tá bem, eu disse, mas eu ainda disse que nunca chegaria perto dela, ela era uma traidora do sangue.  
-Parem de me chamar de traidora do sangue, eu estou aqui!  
-E daí? Continua sendo a traidora de sangue de sempre!  
-Pansy, não fala assim com a Ginny, ela é minha namorada agora.  
-Você agora defende essa gente?  
-Ela é minha namorada, Pansy. Blaise faria o mesmo por você.  
-Faria, Blaise?  
-É claro.  
-Então me defenda!  
-Defender do quê?  
-Dela, oras.  
-Ela não te fez nada, pelo contrário você está ofendendo ela!  
-Eu não estou ofendendo a Weasley!  
-Está sim!  
-Você está defendendo ela!  
-Eu não estou defendendo a Weasley!  
-Está sim!  
-Não...  
-Pois fique com ela. Draco, troque de lugar comigo!  
-Não me ponha no meio de vocês.  
-Ah desculpe, você não está acostumado com isso, Draco. Blaise é que está.  
-O que você quer dizer com isso?  
-Nada. Ela não quer dizer nada com isso, não é Pansy?  
-Quero dizer muita coisa.  
-Não quer não.  
-Blaise, me deixa falar! Estamos mesmo revirando o passado hoje.  
-Meu deus, vocês têm mais podres do que eu imaginava!  
-O que você quer dizer com isso, Ginny? Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?  
-Não, mas é bem fácil perceber, não é? Draco, olhe bem pra eles.  
-Estou olhando e não vejo nada. Alguém me diga do que vocês estão falando?  
-Eles têm um caso desde que você namorava a Pansy.  
-Quê? Como...? Não!  
-Weasley, você até que é inteligente.  
-Por que vocês fizeram isso comigo?  
-Eram só uns amassos, Draco. Nada de mais.  
-Só uns amassos? Isso devia ser só comigo e não com ele!  
-Mas ele me dava mais atenção do que você, que ficava preocupado em agradar o papaizinho e ser um bom comensal.  
-Parkinson, acho bom você parar por aí ou eu juro que vou fazer um estrago nessa sua cara de buldogue!  
-Vai ter que passar por cima de mim antes, Weasley!  
-Você não fale assim com a Ginny, Blaise, seu traidor!  
-Traidor? A gente tinha só 16 anos! Você acha que eu e a Pansy tínhamos ideia do que a gente estava fazendo? E você acha que eu queria trair meu amigo? Por que você pensa que nunca deixei a Pansy falar nada até hoje?  
-Pra eu parecer mais idiota ainda?  
-Não, porque você é meu melhor amigo!  
-Vamos deixar vocês dois a sós...  
-Não seja infantil, Parkinson. Deixa os dois resolverem seus problemas.  
-Estamos sendo todos infantis. Eu patrocino o time da Weasley, com certeza vamos nos encontrar mais vezes, então precisamos esquecer o passado e agir civilizadamente.  
-Eu n...  
-Todos nós, Draco.  
-Ele tem razão, Draco. Esse jantar foi ridículo, nós nos comportamos feito crianças.  
-Ginny, você está do lado de quem?  
-Da razão!  
-Lá vem o discurso de eterna superioridade Grifinória.  
-Pansy, ela tem razão. Vamos deixar de ser infantis.  
-Está bem... Vocês têm razão. Mas precisamos esquecer o passado. Mais alguém tem alguma coisa pra falar? Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.  
-Se você não fosse sonserino, eu provavelmente teria dado uns amassos com você, Zabini.  
-Eu vou embora.  
-Espera, Draco. Er... Prazer em conhecê-los. Espera, Draco! Era só uma brincadeira, pra descontrair...  
-Finalmente as bebidas chegaram! Vou precisar de algumas, depois disso tudo.  
-Pansy, você ainda gosta do Malfoy? Porque essa necessidade toda de contar pra ele e ficar insinuando coisas?  
-Blaise, eu gosto é de você, está bem? Eu só queria fazer ciúmes... Me desculpa, eu fui infantil...  
-Não importa mais... Vamos beber!  
-Sim! Garçom, mais uísque de fogo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Mind Fuckers**

Só quando se separou dela percebeu que tudo que fizera fora num impulso desesperado. E é claro que era de desejo, mas não podia fingir que não fora também um ímpeto de um sentimento que queria ignorar, desprezar e fingir que não existia. Ginny estava deitada sobre a mesa do escritório dele, sem blusa e a respiração ofegante dela ainda exercia alguma atração desconfortavelmente forte sobre ele, mas ele não queria encará-la. Sentado em sua poltrona, Draco encarava os objetos que espalharam no chão durante aquele momento em que perdera a consciência de que era muito errado sequer olhar para Ginny com desejo, quanto mais fazer o que estavam fazendo. Não queria olhar para ela, pois sabia que aquela mulher tinha um sorriso em seu rosto que indicava exatamente o que ele queria esconder: Ele gostava dela. Gostava, e não conseguir resistir ao apelo daquele corpo voluptuoso, gostava além de toda a luxúria. Gostava e não conseguia enganar nem a ele e nem a ninguém mais. Ginny agora sabia, mas ele não podia mostrar isso.

Levantou-se, pegou sua camisa no chão e a vestiu, abotoou as calças e recompôs-se.  
Ginny, apoiando-se nos braços levantou-se também. Com um sorriso de satisfação ajeitou os cabelos.

-Não estou sentindo minhas pernas, Malfoy. Isso foi muito bom.

Draco pegou a blusa dela no chão e empurrou nas mãos dela.

-É melhor você voltar a senti-las porque vai ter que sair daqui.

Corou imediatamente, sentindo vergonha de ter dito aquilo a Draco só para ouvir em troca aquela grosseria. Ginny olhou para ele indignada. O sorriso de devoção a ela que estava estampado no rosto de Draco a segundos trás desaparecera e o empenho em fazê-la sentir prazer havia transformado-se nesse desprezo? Ela pensou que seria tratada com carinho depois que vira o modo como ele a desejava. Ginny vestiu a blusa e ajeitou sua saia.

Malfoy não a olhava nos olhos. Ficou do lado da porta esperando que ela se ajeitasse. Em retorno, Ginny encarou-o com uma expressão ameaçadora enquanto calçava os sapatos, mas Draco não levantava os olhos. Sabia que fraquejaria se olhasse para ela: deixaria seus olhos mostrarem que aquela não fora só uma transa sem compromisso.

-Então, - Ginny tinha raiva misturada com humilhação em sua voz - somos só colegas de trabalho?

Draco abriu a porta. E respondeu à pergunta de Ginny com um sim sarcástico. Ela queria arrancar aquele sorriso torto da cara dele com uma faca, mas não tinha nenhuma por perto.

Passou por ele, mas parou antes que ele fechasse a porta atrás dela.

-Malfoy... - virou-se para ele e encarou-o. - Vá se foder.

-Você acabou de fazer isso, parceira.

-Filho da...

Antes que ela avançasse contra ele, recuou e fechou a porta na cara de Ginny. Segurou as lágrimas até chegar ao banheiro onde lavou o rosto e prometeu mentalmente que ia matar aquele desgraçado que estava fodendo coma sua cabeça.

Em seu escritório, Draco encarou os objetos sobre o tapete. Merda. Agora ele tinha que ser forte pra não ir correndo atrás dela se humilhar e implorar por perdão, porque se arrependera no momento em que aquela porta se fechara. Ela estava fodendo com a cabeça dele.


	12. Chapter 12

**As sweet as you are**

Quando percebeu, estava comprando chocolates antes de ir à casa dela, ansioso para que ela se sentisse bem com aquela surpresa. Espera, ele estava fazendo uma surpresa para Ginny? Quando foi que ele se tornou esse tipo de aberração romântica que fazia surpresas agradáveis para pessoas que amava. Amava? Ele amava Ginny? Bem, ele não podia exatamente negar isso se agora andava por aí de mãos dadas com ela e se pegava cheirando os cabelos dela quando ela estava dormindo abraçada a ele. É, é provável que a amasse. Bem, ele não tinha como saber se amava mesmo, tinha? E mesmo que tivesse, o que ele podia fazer com esse sentimento se nenhum dos dois queria um relacionamento sério e todas essas coisas de compromisso? Só sabia que seu estômago gelava com a expectativa de encontrá-la, porque havia passado toda a semana sem encontrar-se com Ginny. A vida não deixou, ela esteve viajando a trabalho e ele muito ocupado em mudar-se de casa. E queria dividir com ela sua semana, como ela faria sobre a semana dela também e depois conversariam sobre o dia de hoje e como ansiaram por ele. Merda, isso é um romance, não é? Quem é que compra chocolates pra uma pessoa com quem não quer um relacionamento sério? Será que estava estragando tudo? Não, não enquanto se segurasse e mantivesse o relacionamento nesse nível: agiam como namorados sem toda a parte do compromisso. Isso é bom, certo? Bem, talvez no fundo ele quisesse um relacionamento sério com ela, não é mesmo? Não! Ele não queria nada com ela além de ficar ao lado dela e estava comprando chocolates só para recompensá-la por satisfazer suas necessidades físicas e intelectuais de uma companhia agradável.

Era o que preferia pensar até que além de chocolates comprasse também uma aliança de casamento.

_Fanfic escrita para os projetos Good Night, Bad Morning & Verdades Universais do forum 6v_


	13. Chapter 13

**O anti-dia-dos-namorados**

-Então, não vamos mesmo comemorar o dia dos namorados. – Ginny acomodou a cabeça no braço que Draco havia oferecido como travesseiro. – Tem certeza?  
Ginny revirou os olhos para Draco e depois encarou o teto enquanto falava.  
-Certeza absoluta. Acho isso tudo uma palhaçada!  
Ginny falou com convicção de quem defende um ideal, mas na verdade os motivos eram mais simples e fáceis de entender que uma implicância verdadeira com a data, que ela não tinha realmente.  
Em primeiro lugar, eles nem sabiam se estavam namorando de verdade: o relacionamento deles baseava-se principalmente em sexo, compatibilidade intelectual e um inegável sentimento, mas ainda muito pequeno e não muito claro. E havia também o fato de que mal havia começado, não havia cabimento em comemorarem. Se fizessem coisas românticas poderiam forçar um clima que talvez não agüentassem, já que eles eram duas pessoas tão diferentes que enfrentavam tantos obstáculos para ficar juntos. Comemorar um dia dos namorados implicava em confessar e prometer uma coisa para a qual estavam ainda despreparados: amor. Se é que era aquilo mesmo que sentiam.  
-Isso não tem nada a ver com aquele babaca que você namorava e um poema que envolvia os lindos olhos verdes dele, tem?  
Ginny lançou a Draco um olhar indignado e levantou-se. Num movimento rápido, ela tirou um dos travesseiros que estavam na cabeceira da cama e fingiu sufocar Draco.  
-Também. – Finalmente deixou-o respirar novamente e com um sorriso no rosto prosseguiu – Mas esse assunto está proibido, porque hoje é o anti-dia-dos-namorados, ok?  
Draco riu e depois fingiu ficar sério.  
-E o que fazemos no anti-dia-dos-namorados?  
Ginny levantou-se da cama e foi para perto da janela. O céu estava nublado e ninguém se aventurava no frio cortante dos gramados. Tudo que ela imaginava que não fosse romântico envolvia ficar ao ar livre, talvez jogando futebol ou coisas que casais não faziam muito, menos ainda em um dia dos namorados. Mordendo o lábio inferior, encarou Draco com uma genuína dúvida:  
-O que você que fazer que não seja romântico num anti-dia-dos-namorados nublado?  
Draco foi até a beirada da cama, pegou na mão dela e começou a puxar Ginny de volta para onde havia saido. E ela se deixou guiar como se não estivesse entendendo nada.  
-Eu sei de uma coisa não romântica que podemos fazem trancados num quarto num dia nublado e frio. - Ginny riu e ele entendeu que ela já ia argumentar contra ele. - Não é romântico! É mais pra... selvagem.  
Ginny deu um tapinha no rosto de Draco e ele o recebeu como se tivesse doído.  
-Draco, você está indo totalmente contra o espírito do anti-dia-dos-namorados.  
Então um sorriso torto malicioso retorceu os lábios dele enquanto as pernas dela se encaixaram ao redor do corpo dele e ela se sentou sobre o abdome dele.  
-Você também.  
-Eu?  
-Você está me deixando excitado...  
Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Draco.  
-E isso é estritamente proibido no anti-dia-dos-namorados, então vamos parar por aqui...  
Com poucos e rápidos movimentos, Draco ficou sobre Ginny e segurou os braços dela para que ela não protestasse, mesmo que ele soubesse que ela não iria fugir dele.  
-Só é proibido se for uma coisa especial, com pétalas de rosa, se eu colocar uma música cafona e você estiver usando uma lingerie bonita, essas coisas...  
Ginny riu e levou a mão ao rosto de Draco, depois entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dele e o puxou pra perto.  
-É, realmente, não tem nada de especial nesse seu cabelo sujo hoje.  
-E nesse agasalho de moletom?  
-O quê? Ele é seu!  
-Exatamente! Por isso você tem que tirar, isso é coisa de namoradinhos, dormir com a roupa um do outro.  
Draco se afastou enquanto Ginny tirava o casaco de forma desajeitada, exibindo um top esportivo.  
-Certo, e agora?  
-Nada especial, nada romântico. Esse é o espírito. - Draco tirou a própria camiseta - Só precisamos ficar um pouco mais selvagens...

Assim que ele vestiu o moletom que ela antes estava usando e saiu do quarto, Ginny pensou que aquele era o melhor dia dos namorados que jamais havia passado: sem pressão para romantismos, sem fazer nada que em outra data seria considerado patético, sem se preocupar se estava invadindo o espaço que Harry inevitavelmente punha entre eles, mesmo com a insistência lamentável dele em ser um cara romântico. Talvez fosse o orgasmo que ainda tivesse efeito sobre o seu corpo e afetasse a maneira dela de pensar, mas chegou à conclusão que amava Draco. Talvez não fosse amor, ela insistia, as coisas eram apenas mais simples e fáceis com ele, mesmo que a tendência fosse contrária e por isso estar com ele era tão bom. É, talvez fosse mesmo amor, porque tudo deveria ser tão ou mais fácil com Harry, ela é quem não se contentava com aquilo, não sabia porque. Achava que amava Draco mais do que Harry, e isso podia ser assustador, mas a reação dela foi sorrir. Isso era muito bom, afinal. Finalmente estava superando o namoro fracassado com o bom moço, mesmo que fosse com Draco que, ao contrário de Harry, não era tudo que ela um dia havia sonhado. Era exatamente isso que fazia a atração por ele ser tão boa: era inesperadamente correspondida e inexplicavelmente confortável. Levantou-se da cama e se vestiu desejando no fundo ter feito algo especial no dia de hoje... Talvez fazer algo patético e ridículo com Draco não a fizesse sentir vergonha depois.

Draco voltava do mercado com uma sacola cheia de salgadinho e carregando um fardo de refrigerante debaixo do braço. Foi isso que Ginny pediu: "Qualquer coisa que você só come com seus amigos e nunca comeria num jantar romântico." Ele riu de lembrar o esforço dela em fazer tudo parecer casual demais e a entendia... Então ficou sério de novo ao olhar bem para o que carregava na oura mão: um buquê de flores que uma menina insistiu que ele comprasse na porta do mercado. Ele disse que tinha uma namorada, mas haviam combinado de não dar presente um ao outro e então a garotinha deu uma risadinha marota e perguntou até quando eles namorariam desse jeito. Draco parou para pensar e constatou que não queria que o namoro acabasse. Com urgência até demais tirou uma nota do bolso e enfiou o dinheiro na mão da menina, quase tomando o buquê das maõs dela. Ele entendia por algumas experiencias anteriores alguma coisa sobre namoros e sabia que eles requeriam cuidado extremo. Não é porque não queria andar saltitante por aí com Ginny usando roupas iguais como um casalsinho feliz no dia dos namorados que ele não queria que ela não tivesse ao seu lado por muito tempo... Sim, ele ia dar a ela flores, mesmo que fossem baratas, e mesmo que aquele fosse o anti-dia-dos-namorados deles. Porque de que adiantava não sairem para jantar se ele a amava? Sim, a amava. E sabia daquilo desde o dia em que ofereceu seu moletom pra que ela pudesse dormir com ele. Ele gostava tanto dela, sem motivo e sem limites, que não se importava se ela não queria expressar amor por ele naquele dia... Só sabia que ele precisava dar as flores a ela, mesmo que depois ela o fizesse engoli-las.  
Chegou ao quarto e deixou as sacolas na entrada, aprumou-se e estendeu o braço com o buquê para ela:  
-Feliz anti-dia-dos-namorados.  
Estava hesitante, mas Ginny viu como a maior das certezas.  
Ela sorriu e correu para ele, pegando impulso no chão para saltar sobre ele e abraçá-lo com os braços, as pernas e o corpo inteiro.  
-Pra você também.  
E o buquê não saiu das mãos dela quando se beijaram, como um casalsinho feliz no dia dos namorados.

****_Fic escrita para o Projeto Verdades Universais 2.0 (Item: Buquê de Flores) e para o Across The Universe 2.0 (Universo: Faculdade)_


End file.
